Hiduplah untukku dan matilah bersamaku
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Dalam kemelut masalah yang tak mampu lagi dibendung, Aku berdiri diujung keputus asaan. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia lalu terjun menuju kematian, disusul sepasang tangan berbalut perban yang memeluk dari belakang / "Hiduplah untukku dan matilah bersamaku." / Dazai x Reader


Dalam kemelut masalah yang tak mampu lagi dibendung, Aku berdiri diujung keputus asaan. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia lalu terjun menuju kematian, disusul sepasang tangan berbalut perban yang memeluk dari belakang/"Hiduplah untukku dan matilah bersamaku." / Dazai x Reader

* * *

"Kejar dia!" suara teriakan manusia bersahut-sahutan dengan gonggongan anjing ganas. Aku hanya terus berlari secepat yang kubisa mengabaikan seluruh tubuh yang panas dan perih oleh luka. Kakiku tak terlindung sandal apalagi sepatu sudah tak berupa. Noda lumpur dan darah disana-sini tak kuhiraukan. Jalan gelap berselimut dinginnya malam bukan alasan. Disini hidupku yang dipertaruhkan!

Jarak yang kubuat dari mereka sudah cukup aman untuk mencari tikungan dan bersembunyi. Gang-gang yang sempit jadi tempat ideal untuk bersembunyi. Aku membasahi diriku dengan masuk ke guyuran air dari tangki yang bocor demi menyamarkan bauku dari anjing-anjing pelacak. Menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai teratas sebuah bangunan tua tak berpenghuni disamping gang, nafasku seolah habis saking lamanya aku berlari tanpa istirahat.

Suara gonggogan anjing dari kejauhan yang makin mereda membuatku lega, kali ini aku berhasil lolos lagi. Yha, lagi, beginilah aku menjalani hidupku selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Belum juga ada dua atau tiga hari aku tinggal di suatu tempat, aku harus segera pindah karena terus diburu. Sudah berapa tempat yang kutinggalkan, sudah berapa pekerjaan yang kucoba untuk menyambung hidup, dan sudah berapa orang yang jadi korban karena diriku. Jujur, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku merogoh saku baju dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang memuat beberapa baris kata.

' _Semua ingatanmu telah kusegel, sekarang kau dapat hidup dengan damai. Meski begitu jika ada yang mengejarmu larilah (Namamu). Jalanilah hidup yang kau mau, aku akan berjuang disini'_

"Kau pikir hidup damai itu begini? Kau pikir ini hidup yang ku mau? Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan terus menerus jadi pengelana yang memakan korban? Kenapa kau harus menyegel ingatanku dan menjadikanku orang linglung sedangkan aku tak tahu kau sudah mati atau masih hidup!?" Aku berteriak gila, yha, aku memaki secarik kertas yang hanya menyampaikan pesan dari penulisnya. Hhh.. aku benar-benar sudah gila. Padahal kertas itu lah satu-satunya benda berharga yang kupunya, dan juga sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa sebenarnya diriku selain sebuah nama.

Langit malam tampak mendung, beberapa bintang telah tertutup oleh awan gelap. Sang rembulan terhalang cahayanya. Angin yang berhembus kencang menandakan akan turunnya hujan deras. Malam ini aku berlindung dibalik terpal plastik yang usang dari guyuran hujan lebat. Karena rasa lelah dan hawa dingin, aku tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

Suara besi seng terdengar berisik membangunkanku dari tidur yang lelap. Aku mengucek-ngucek mata dan melihat seekor kucing liar menggigit bangkai tikus. Melihat itu aku jadi teringat akan rasa lapar yang terus menghinggapiku sejak semalam. Silaunya matahari membuatku tersadar ini sudah siang. Aku melangkah turun dengan perlahan, sesekali meringis kesakitan saat beberapa lukaku terkena benda-benda sekitar.

Aku berjalan menuju jalan raya, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Aku terus saja berjalan hingga deret pertokoan, aroma manis dari toko kue menambah derita perutku. Tapi saat kulihat kedalam, beberapa pegawai menatapku tak suka. Seolah aku pengemis yang berharap beberapa potong kue yang mereka punya. Huh, tenang saja, aku juga tak suka kue manis kok.

Melanjutkan perjalanan dibawah teriknya matahari, aku memutuskan berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kecil. Kuamati, menurutku itu sebuah rumah dimana sang pemilik memutuskan membuka kedai didepannya. Terlihat dari bentuk kedai yang bersahaja dan bekas renovasi disana-sini. Beberapa pelanggan nampak menikmati hidangan yang tersaji, dua orang pelayan berlalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan dan seorang koki sibuk memasak sambil sesekali menatapku iba. Kurasa disini lebih manusiawi.

"Klinting." Bunyi bel saat pintu kedai itu kubuka membuat beberapa orang menatapku. Aku tetap tenang dan berjalan lurus mendekati sang koki.

"Bolehkah aku bekerja sebagai pencuci piring?" tanyaku mantap, koki itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Namun ia lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Tentu saja boleh, lalu apa yang kau minta sebagai bayarannya?" Tanyanya seolah faham keadaanku.

"Mungkin seporsi makanan dan pinjamkanlah aku kotak P3K." Sang koki mempersilahkanku masuk dan menuntunku ke dalam. Aku dengan cepat mencuci piring kotor yang ada, mencuci piring di kafe dan restaurant sering kulakukan untuk mendapatkan beberapa porsi makanan. Jadi jangan heran bila aku sudah terbiasa. Kuabaikan rasa perih saat air sabun mengenai luka-luka di tanganku.

"Istirahatlah dulu, para pelanggan sedang sedikit." Kata lelaki tambun yang menjabat sebagai koki itu. Ia berkata demikian sambil memberiku semangkuk makanan yang masih hangat, terlihat dari uap yang mengepul diatasnya. Aroma gurih tercium jelas menguar dari mangkuk.

"Trimakasih banyak." Aku menerimanya dan segera makan dengan lahap. bukan maksudku rakus, tapi aku takut perutku akan merintih dengan kencang bila tidak cepat-cepat kuisi. Ia lalu menuangkan segelas air minum untukku. Ia mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutku yang acak-acakan, mukaku yang belepotan dan penuh goresan serta noda, bajuku kemejaku yang kotor, celana panjangku yang penuh noda lumpur dan sobek disana-sini, dan tubuh yang penuh luka. Seketika ia bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku habis dikejar-kejar oleh seorang perampok yang membawa anjing."

"Apa benar? Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepolisi?"

"Kurasa percuma karena aku tak punya petunjuk apapun tentang pelakunya."

"Hhh.. lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung minta bantuan saja? Kenapa memilih bekerja?" tanyanya heran, sudah kuduga ia orang yang baik.

"Mungkin karena aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, ia hanya bisa mengangguk paham lalu menyerahkan kotak P3K padaku.

"Obatilah lukamu, bila ada yang parah jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang padaku. Nanti akan kuantar kau kerumah sakit." Katanya lalu beranjak untuk memasak pesanan. Aku segera mengobati luka-lukaku dengan obat merah, dan beberapa perban untuk luka yang cukup parah. Sebuah tangan menepukku dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Setelah itu bersihkanlah dirimu, ini handuk dan pakaian gantinya." Kata gadis pelayan yang kulihat tadi berseliweran.

"Trimakasih."

"Kau ini hebat sekali ya, dalam kondisi seperti ini bukannya tampak menyedihkan tapi kau malah tegar dan tenang-tenang saja. Belum lagi dengan luka seperti itu kau langsung cuci piring." Katanya kagum, aku hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" tanyaku pasrah. "Jadi kau anak koki itu ya?"

"Ehehehe.. begitulah, keluarga kami memutuskan untuk membuka kedai. Ayah sebagai koki dan aku serta kakak sebagai pelayannya." Percakapan antara kedua perempuan cerewetpun dimulai. Tanpa sadar kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama hingga sang koki memanggil putrinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar sang gadis.

Seusai mandi aku mengenakan pakaian yang ia berikan. Berupa gaun one piece warna putih susu selutut, tak lupa hiasan pita berwarna merah jambu tersemat manis di pinggang. Aku segera keluar untuk mengucapkan trimakasih dan melanjutkan cucian piring yang tentunya sudah menumpuk.

"Trimaka-" ucapanku terpotong saat melihat gadis itu terkapar tak bernyawa disamping sang ayah yang memeluknya. Beberapa pelanggan juga dalam keadaan serupa, kedai itu porak poranda. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian serba hitam langsung menoleh kearahku. Tidak... tidak... kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi? Aku segera mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Aku terus berlari sementara dibelakangku begitu banyak yang mengincarku.

Tiba di sebuah jembatan. Entah karena terlalu lemas atau apa, aku tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mengakibatkan kakiku terkilir. Sementara para lelaki berpakaian hitam itu semakin dekat, keputus asaan didepan mata. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh mati di tangan mereka, tapi aku juga sudah tak sanggup terus menerus hidup seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal dunia." ucapku lirih saat melompat dari jembatan menuju sungai yang amat dalam. Senja menggantung dengan cantiknya di langit kota. Wajah-wajah orang yang mati karena diriku berkelebat dalam pikiran, aroma sedap sup yang kumakan tadi masih jelas di ingatan, dan kenangan-kenangan pahit yang kupunya tampak jelas kala aku menutup mata. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan berbalut perban memelukku dari belakang.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian nona, aku akan menemanimu pergi meninggalkan dunia." Lelaki itu berbisik di telingaku dengan tenangnya. Belum sempat aku menoleh untuk tahu siapa dirinya tubuh kami telah menghantam permukaan air dan hanya kegelapan yang kulihat.

"Hiduplah untukku dan matilah bersamaku."

TBC

* * *

Apalagi ini ya ampun :" . entahlah, apapun itu semoga pembaca sekalian terhibur yha :v /


End file.
